sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
CV-01 Baleen
Weapon Systems The Baleen carries no weapon systems. Anaheim Arms Inc. CV-01 Baleen The Baleen is a modular cargo aircraft capable of vertical/short landings and take-offs and even can be modified to land on ice and snow. The landing and take-off capability of the Baleen is directly linked to how much cargo the vehicle is carrying. Anaheim Arms targeted market for the Baleen was the civilian one with numerous cargo and transport companies purchasing it but several para-military units have modified as lightweight gunships. History The Baleen has served with the Civilian sector since 3353 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Active research and development began in 3345 with the initial design taking place in early 3346 and was completed in mid-3347 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 3348 and the first operable units in early 3349 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-3350 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 3351 to early 3352 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-3353. Variants & Upgrades The CV-01 has six models that have been manufactured – -01A – Manufactured from 3353-3853 C.E. and was only capable of STOL. -01B – Manufactured from 3850-4350 C.E. and has upgraded avionics and sensor systems. -01C – Manufactured from 4345-4845 C.E. and has upgraded avionics and sensor systems. -01D - Manufactured from 4840-5340 C.E. and has upgraded avionics and sensor systems and first fully VTOL capable model. -01E - Manufactured from 5335-5835 C.E. and has upgraded avionics and sensor systems. -01F - Manufactured from 5830 C.E. to present and has upgraded avionics and sensor systems. Design The Baleen has a short stubby fuselage with short squared off wings holding the main engines at the ends and has a reverse Y-shaped tail with the stabilizers mounted to the bottom of the tail and exhaust ports for secondary engines in the end of the tail and the intakes mounted above the cockpit. The Baleen has a short cockpit area for the crew as well as space for half a dozen passengers. The vehicles landing wheels/skids are retractable into the main cockpit fuselage in blisters that are just aft of the cockpit exit doors. The mid-portion of the fuselage can hold any number of different cargo modules from cargo to passenger to specimen transport with the rear most part of the fuselage holding a large cargo ramp door. The craft is powered by 52 HBT cells and has two AAE-160-234 main plasma shock expansion engines feeding numerous thrusters across the craft of maneuvering and also has two secondary AAE-145-195 plasma shock expansion engines mounted in the ventral fuselage to aid with VTOL operation. The craft has a standard operating range of 1300 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 325 hours during high load operations and if a lot of VTOL is involved. The craft has a top speed of 800 KPH with everything being operated off of 52 standard HBT cells with four 13-cell energizers mounted in the ventral amidships of the craft. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-5/4-24 Sensor & Communications package which includes Laser Terrain Guidance System, Radar, Warning Receiver, Multi-Spectrum digital camera, and a multi-band digital communications. The Swift has a crew of four in a forward mounted cockpit and a mid-section passenger compartment for six and then a modular cargo hold for various cargo modules. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Lightweight Titanium with an overall plating thickness of 3mm of Lightweight Titanium which combined can shrug off up to 52 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The CV-01 Baleen also has a force screen system powered by 18 AN-C01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 25 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 77 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Baleen is completely unarmed. Operators The Baleen is used by hundreds if not thousands of small companies and private individuals across the galaxy and is one of the easiest to find cargo craft. Other Cargo Craft Category:Transport Craft Category:Cargo Craft